Magic Council Fiore Branch Building
The Magic Council's Fiore Branch, as the name suggests, is a branch of the Magic Council present within the Kingdom of Fiore. Localization The exact location of such branch is completely unknown; however, the building itself sits in an extremely rocky area completely lacking any sort of vegetation, consisting of a multitude of large boulders, with a narrow gorge leading to the building itself. A series of small hills is visile not far from the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 23, Page 5 The area was portrayed differently in the anime, in which, despite retaining the rocky look, it sports trees in its surroundings.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 10 Exterior Design The building, living up to its owners, has an outlandish appearance to it: topping the lower structure, sitting on the ground, is a series of large floating objects, suspended in the air at various heights, which compose the rest of the headquarters. The base itself starts out as simple, seemingly hexagonal or octagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On top of such part, the structure grows drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, highly reminiscent of a bowl. Such dome is intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs: a series of rhombs is present in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them are numerous, sharp triangles pointing upwards, to the dome's largest part, which has a wavy decoration just below the flat top, with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles. Several metres above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, are ten slightly curved panels; the panels' sides facing outwards are divided into nine square sections, with each section being adorned by a simple motif, with three circles, placed one on top of another, flanked by vertical lines. The inner, curved sides are bare. Another, final structure is shown floating above the panels, in correspondence to the center of the capsized dome: sitting on a round platform, adorned with a simple motif, consisting of dark triangles alternated with light capsized triangles, and sporting large railings diagonally jutting outwards on the top, is a palace, which seems to consist of three main sections. The central one is an hexagonal or octagonal tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive, round dome, which starts out as small from the tower's top, grows larger near its own center and then reverts to its starting size near its summit, which has a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide, floating halo. To such part's right is another, smaller tower highly reminiscent of it; on the left sits instead a shorter building, with a roof seemingly made of elongated tiles. Interior Design The building's interiors seem to be monumental like the external appearance: given acces to by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, is a long, extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling. To the entrance's right is an highly elaborated wall, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars, composed of stone in their lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spheric form, and of bricks in the upper part. Some elaborated double doors appear along such wall, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor left exposed is shown to be composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones. To the wall's front, to the entrance's left, is a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possesses a round, decorated base, which grows slightly thinner as it goes up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustains the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated in the lower part. Prison Notable Events References Navigation